Technical Field
The present application relates to a press-fit terminal, and in particular, to a press-fit terminal having a press-fit part to be closely inserted into a through-hole formed in a substrate.
Related Art
There is known a press-fit terminal according to a conventional example including a flange part as a fixing part to be fixed to a casing as a fixing member, a lower body part as a terminal part formed by a single member extending from one side face of the flange continuously, an upper body part as a press-fit part formed by the single member continuously extending from the other side face opposed to the one side face of the fixing part, the press-fit part to be closely inserted into a through-hole of a substrate, and receiving surfaces arranged on the one side face of the flange part to be allowed to abut on a jig (see JP 2015-090746 A).
In the press-fit terminal according to the conventional example, a center position of the lower body part and a center position of the upper body part are arranged so as to coincide with a center position of the flange part in a width direction of the flange part. With this configuration, the jig is allowed to support the two receiving surfaces of the flange part so as not to produce any movement of the fixing part in relation to the fixing member. From this state, the upper body part is closely inserted (i.e. press-fitted) into the through-hole of the substrate.